


Losing my mind over you

by crwatters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crwatters/pseuds/crwatters
Summary: Fleur is in lesbians with Hermione. Hermione might not be straight, after all. Some club shenanigansNot even sure if this counts as a fic, it's more like 3 plot bunnies strung together. I love this pairing though, and thought it was time to contribute SOMETHING, no matter how small, to this ship fandom. Most of it is post-war.





	Losing my mind over you

The day the Golden Trio came crashing onto her beach was the first of many days Fleur nearly lost her mind over Hermione. She was wounded, in more ways than one.  _ Crucio _ , that blasted knife, some curses Fleur had only ever  _ heard _ of.

God, that knife. Her arm. Fleur went into such a rage at seeing that. Hers were the ice cold, determined rages though. She was going to heal Hermione, and the bitch that had done that to her was going to pay.

Bill could tell she was upset that night. He made her a cup of earl grey, her favorite tea, and let her rant to him in the privacy of their bedroom. 

Theirs was a marriage of convenience and politics, but it was founded on friendship. They had already worked out how the divorce would happen, after the war, after all the most notorious homophobic death eaters had been rounded up. They dreamed of founding the first magical Pride together (though realistically that was probably a dozen years down the road at least. Couldn't risk things for their families like that post-war).

She appreciated and loved Bill, but not in the way a spouse normally would.

Hermione had nightmares the next few days, of course she did. Fleur was there for her, blue eyes shining, though she doubted the younger witch remembered. 

She also doubted Hermione would remember saving her life during the Battle of Hogwarts. It was a brief moment, but that's all it took in the heat of battle. 

Hermione remembered it all.

A warmth grew in Fleur's chest for Hermione, though it took her almost a year to figure out what it was.

She figured the brunette wasn't interested, wasn't bent. She dated around after the divorce, tried to forget those beautiful brown eyes.

One night, nearly three years after the end of the war, Fleur was out at a magical gay club in London (nasty city, but at least they had  _ options) _ . A group of four came in, after she was thoroughly tipsy. No one she'd seen before, but something was familiar about them all the same. 3 men-- one with dark brown hair, another with auburn, and a third with dirty blonde. Then the woman. Long, wavy brown hair tied back in a ponytail, a warm smile. She looked a little Spanish in the face, but as Fleyr wandered over, her voice sounded entirely British.

Fleur invited her to dance. The woman wasn't a great dancer, but the way she whispered in Fleur’s ear about where the different kinds of music came from reminded her of another intelligent brunette. Her heart ached, but she just danced closer to this woman.

In between songs, Fleur leaned down and asked, “What is your name, ma cherie? Mine is Fleur.”

“Wouldn't  _ you _ like to know,” the woman grinned teasingly. “But you certainly are the most beautiful flower in here tonight.”

Fleur smirked. “Thank you, but I think there's another kind of flower worth viewing tonight.”

Mystery woman giggled and whacked Fleur lightly.

“That was a terrible innuendo and you know it.”

“Perhaps,” was all the response Fleur gave.

Her dance partner raised an eyebrow. “Well, then, shall we move this party off the dance floor?”

Fleur hooked an arm around her waist, and they pushed through the crowd, still swaying together to the beat. A secluded corner was quickly located, and Fleur quite happily pushed her partner up against the wall. A satisfied hum came from the other woman and she pulled Fleur down into a kiss.

Fleur pressed close, sandwiching a leg between her own. An arm wrapped around her lower back, and another snaked up her shoulder to her hair. Fleur would never admit this, but she  _ loved _ when women touched her hair.

The making-out was happening in ernest, and as Fleur's right thumb traced circles on her partner's hip she decided to ask about her name again. However, at that moment, something  _ shifted _ . It wasn't a big shift, and Fleur almost thought she'd imagined it, until she felt another. This time against her lips. A strand of curly hair brushed her left hand as she pulled back, supporting herself on the wall. 

Blue eyes met brown, and Fleur frowned. Those eyes were too familiar. 

“Is everything alright?”

_ Polyjuice _ , her mind said.

Fleur stumbled back. “ _ Hermione?! _ ” 

Her brain was too alcohol-fogged to decide if she was upset or happy. Surprised, definitely. 

Now-Hermione's eyes widened and she looked down. “I'm so sorry, I can explain, this wasn't meant to--”

Fleur started to turn away. “I did not think you the kind to play games,” she said thickly.

Hermione caught her elbow and swallowed. “I wasn't, I swear. The boys and I only use it to avoid the press when we go out. I didn't know I would meet you here. I didn't know you were gay, and I'm so so sorry. I know I deceived you, and I know it was wrong, please forgive me? Can we start over?”

Fleur turned back around and looked at her in silence. She knew how hard it was for Hermione, the brightest witch of her age, to admit she didn't know something. That she was wrong. Her heart ached. Hermione's face was sincere. 

Fleur finally admitted to herself she'd been pinning for years.

“No,” she said quietly, and Hermione's face fell. “I don't want to start over, because I don't want to forget all the years that made me fall for you.”

Hermione's kiss was messy and quick, but it was the best kiss of Fleur's life.

This witch drove her crazy some days, but she'd be damned if she didn't try her best to woo her.

Another three years passed, and arrived the day Fleur cried over how beautiful Hermione was. Their wedding day.

Fleur wore a powder blue gown, with small daisies and sunflowers attached here and there and woven into her hair. Her soon-to-be wife floated down the aisle almost really, despite the nervous smile on her face. An elegant sweetheart dress that flared out at the bottom, cream white with gold accents. The train that followed her was magical lace, shifting patterns slowly and glittering in the sun. Hermione's hair was done in tight braids with extensions and golden clasps, woven together into a large plait. Golden sunflowers dawned her head and the bouquet in her hands. Fleur looked then to her eyes. Rich in color as always, their little lighter brown-gold flecks drawn out.

Her beautiful bookworm. Fleur felt like the luckiest woman in the world.

Hermione assured her that night that no, Fleur wasn't the luckiest,  _ she _ was, and of course she was right, wasn't she? Fleur diplomatically suggested that now they were married, all things were shared between them, including luck, no?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Even if you didn't, that's alright, I enjoyed this enough on my own^.^  
> No critiques in the comments on this fic please, just trying to have fun not be any kind of good rn.
> 
> If you were curious, the reason there were 3 men with Hermione in the club and not 2, is because I also ship Drarry, and decided polyjuiced!Draco could make a background appearance here.
> 
> I'm personally not a fan of fleurmione at Hogwarts, which is why this starts at shell cottage instead of the tournament.
> 
> Feel free to comment fluffy fleurmione fic recs! I always need more fleurmione to read, and my fave fic, Saving Souls and Healing Hearts, hasn't updated in a while (please go check it out, Hermione lives in Brazil and it's absolutely lovely).
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
